


Secrets

by LadyEquinox



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Crushes and Infatuations, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEquinox/pseuds/LadyEquinox
Summary: Gordon harbors a secret crush on one of his brothers, but he's not the only one with a secret...---This story has a whole collection of messy sub storylines and I thought if I finally published them it might give me the push I need to somehow link all the missing pieces together.But even if it doesn't progress, it can be read as a standalone as well.I understand that most of what I write is not everyone's cup of tea in the fandom, so if M/M relationships bother you please click away now.Additional tags will be added as the story continuesSpecial thanks to CreativeGirl29 for encouraging me to post this =)---





	Secrets

 

Gordon’s back had been acting up again, it made him so irritable that everyone in the family went out of their way to avoid him, not knowing how to help. He paused in the middle of the hallway caught between his desire of resting in his room or trying to attempt to make it to the pool. Sure, he couldn’t exactly swim right now but he knew the sanctuary of the water would do more than just ease his aching muscles. Both seemed to be beyond his own reach. It was one of the rare down times for International Rescue and everyone on the island was relishing in their own activities away from each other for a change.

 

“Need a hand?” Came the familiar voice along with a soft tap on his shoulder.

 

“Hey Virge. Yeah, do you think you could help me to the pool? I feel like I’m going to start falling part where I stand.” Gordon’s voice a defeated whisper. 

 

“You certainly look the part.” Virgil said as he came up beside Gordon, looping his younger brother’s arm across his shoulders and his own around his waist. “Actually I was hoping a little trip to the infirmary would do you better.”

 

“You know nothing’s been working for my back lately.” He groaned as he tried to resist. Tried being the operative word when your next immediate older brother’s built like the Human Hulk. 

 

“Let me worry about that ‘k, Little Manta?” Virgil said with a playful wink as he continued half walking half carrying Gordon to the direction of the infirmary.

 

Gordon gave a playful half snort. Little Manta. Virgil hadn’t used that nickname since he was what 10? He didn’t think he had even remembered. Something warm stirred inside at that thought.

 

“You know they’re called Giant Mantas right?” He playfully argued as Virgil helped him onto an infirmary bed. 

 

“I know but you’d always be my little brother, so Little Manta it is.” He ruffled Gordon’s hair for good measure knowing how much he hated it, as he helped him take his shirt off and indicated for him to lie down chest first.

 

“Whatever you’re up to Virge, I hope it’s good. I haven’t been in so much pain since waking up from the hydrofoil accident.” Gordon said, burying his face into the pillow just as another wake of pain hit him.

 

The grimace of pain didn’t escape Virgil’s watchful eye. “We’d see in a minute.” He began probing his younger sibling’s spine from the base of his neck, slowly working his way down to the painful lower back as if searching for something. “Here…” as his thumbs stopped somewhere above Gordon’s tailbone, as he started applying pressure.

 

“Argh! No Virgil, not there. Please… it hurts…” Gordon winced, one hand trying to reach out to stop Virgil. “That’s where…”

 

“I know little bro but you got to trust me on this ok?” Virgil slipped into the professional tone he often used to calm the injured victims they had to rescue. “Now take a deep breath and hold it.”

 

Gordon would trust Virgil with his very life on any given day, so he did as told. There was a loud crack that seemed to echo off his very skull as Virgil reapplied firm pressure to the same spot just moments before. Gordon couldn’t help but gasp at the brief intense pain and was further surprised by the immediate relief that followed. 

 

“Oh wow Virge, where the hell did you learn _that_?”

 

Virgil chuckled as he reached for a heating pack in one of the cupboards before placing it on Gordon’s lower back. “Oh just from this chiropractor I’ve been seeing…” He mentioned nonchalantly as he read the infirmary beds’ bio reading from the monitors overhead.

 

Gordon felt a sudden surge of jealousy that seemed to come out of nowhere. He coughed a little to get his brother’s attention. “So… er… you’re seeing someone?”

 

Virgil’s warm almost bass like laugh reverberated throughout the infirmary. “And where would I find the time to do _that_ when I’m always busy patching the four of you up? Geesh, don’t even get me started on how John never fails to constantly injure himself all alone up in that tin can of his.” He rolled his eyes dramatically before fixing his gaze on Gordon. “The only reason I was even seeing her was because I started noticing that your back injury was flaring up, and I was researching on alternative holistic healing methods for you…” 

 

Gordon didn’t even listen to what Virgil said next. Maybe it was the heat pack but knowing that Virgil cared this much warmed him up to no end inside. Growing up, he had seen Scott being drafted to the USAF and John recruited similarly in his early academic years into NASA. But Virgil? Virgil was always there for him for as long as he could remember. Chasing away schoolyard bullies and monsters in the closet. Even now within International Rescue, he was his closest working partner. His level head, even temper and quick thinking saved their lives on more than one occasion. Every secret you told him was safe, you could do so knowing that he would never judge you, that the whole world could be against you but that despite knowing what you did he’d still choose to stand by you. 

 

Gordon didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. His eyes adjusted to the dim surroundings and his gaze fell on a warming tray on the table beside him. There was a note. He pushed back the blanket draped over his bare shoulders and reached for it.

 

“Couldn’t bare to wake you for dinner, we all know you barely got any sleep these past 2 weeks. Saved you some food and even rescued enough dessert from Alan to make sure you had some. I spoke to Scott and I’m grounding you on medical reasons. Congratulations, you now have an entire month to wreak havoc on the island. I know it sucks buddy but you (and your back) will thank me later. Now eat. I’d check up on you in the morning. Brought you a sweater and an extra blanket, I know how cold the infirmary can get. No sneaking back into your room in the middle of the night. I’ve set up the perimeter alarms so don’t think I wouldn’t know. - Virgil”

 

He smiled to himself as he lifted the tray of food to his lap. Escape was the last thing on his mind when there was food to be eaten. 

 

***


End file.
